Christmas by the lake
by foreverfrozenfan
Summary: Anna and Elsa decide to spend their Christmas at their family lakeside holiday house, inviting a few other family and friends. Modern AU.


"Punzie's here!" Anna called to Elsa as she watched from the window as the shiny silver car pulled up in the gravelly driveway.

Elsa and Anna had decided to retreat to their old family lakeside holiday house for Christmas, inviting their cousin Rapunzel and her husband to stay as well.

Rapunzel hopped out of the car and shuddered as the cold winter breeze hit her. She turned to the house and instantly ran towards the slender blonde woman standing in the doorway of the house, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Oh Elsa! It's so good to see you, I've missed you and Anna so much!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"We've missed you too." Elsa smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me and Eugene up here for the week, It's so good to be back up here, brings back loads of memories!"

The two women walked into the building chattering to each other, followed by Eugene dragging along two heavy cases.

Anna skipped down the staircase into view and hugged Rapunzel tightly.

"Hey cuz!" She beamed.

"Hey Anna." Rapunzel smiled back.

"Want to help us decorate the Christmas tree?" Anna asked giddily.

"Of course I do! Just like old times!"

Eugene walked into the hallway and placed the cases on the floor.

"That's it, right Blondie?" He panted, looking hopefully at Rapunzel.

Although the girl had short brown hair, in her past she had been distinctly remembered by her long golden locks, but she wanted a change, still her husband called her by the nickname he had teasingly called her when they first met.

"No, there's a few more cases in the boot." Rapunzel smiled innocently at her husband as he huffed and turned on his heels headed back to the car.

"How many cases does one woman need!" He muttered, what he had hoped was to himself, but from behind him he heard Rapunzel say, "I heard that!"

Rapunzel found Anna and Elsa in the sitting room, with lots of old cardboard boxes oozing with glittery decorations surrounding a tall evergreen tree.

"Let's decorate!" She chirped happily, opening one of the boxes.

She added shimmering blue baubles to the tree whilst Elsa wrapped snow white tinsel around it. Anna would help here and there, but her mind would wonder over to the window.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, clicking her finger in front of her sisters face to get her attention.

"Yeah, what?" Anna snapped back to reality.

"I said, do you want to put the star on the top?"

"Oh yes! Of course I do!" Anna giggled with glee and skipped over to the tree and grabbed the star that was studded with blue crystals.

Eugene entered the room and slumped onto the big sofa and gave out a loud sigh.

"I've brought in all the cases!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Good." Rapunzel smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek as she sat next to him.

Anna stood on her tiptoes to reach the tip of the tree. She was about to place the star on the top when a car horn beeped from outside.

In excitement she clumsily fell into the tree knocking it over. She heaved herself up and rushed towards the front door. She flung it open to reveal a beaten up jeep parked next to Rapunzel's car and a blonde man with his chocolate Labrador emerged from it.

"Kristoff!" She yelled with glee, running up to the man and leaping into his arms.

"Hey feisty pants." He smiled, as she pulled him closer to kiss him. Sven, Kristoff's Labrador jumped up and down giddily at the sight of the two lovers.

Elsa appeared at the door way to see what made her sister run in such a hurry.

"Oh I see." She chuckled loudly.

Anna and Kristoff broke apart, swivelling around to face Elsa, both of their faces bright red.

"Hello Kristoff." She said.

"Hi." He answered quietly.

Although Elsa and Kristoff didn't talk much to each other, Elsa knew Kristoff was an immensely better boyfriend for Anna than her sly, dim-witted ex Hans. Hans had broke Anna's heart month's back, telling her over text that he didn't like her anymore and that he had found someone much more attractive. Although it had broke Elsa's heart to see her sister so miserable, she also felt a little relieved that they'd broken up because that man made her skin crawl.

After an awkward moment of silence passed, Elsa spoke again, "Well come in, both of you, and Anna you might want to help pick up a certain tree you knocked over."

Anna grinned as she held Kristoff's hand and pulled him into the lake house.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" She giggled, beaming brightly.


End file.
